LoveφSummit
LoveφSummit (ラブφサミット), commonly abbreviated as "LoveSumi", was a cell phone only visual novel for CWS's Ike Otome service. It is the fifth entry in Ruby Party's ''Neoromance'' series and the second entry as a digital novel. It was only available on Japanese cell phone networks. Yoshihiro Kishimoto was the director. The main illustrations for this game were done by Poporucha, and Koji Takamura wrote the main scenario. Services ended on September 30, 2013. Plot A school girl is walking to her high school to begin her second school year. Before she can reach her destination, she is suddenly escorted into a car and taken to Cielterre Academy, a famous school of luxury attended by young celebrities, politicians, and other wealthy families. While it functions as a school, the building looks more like a large mansion or private villa for high class citizens. When the girl is waiting inside the school's guest room, she meets an elderly millionaire named Ranzan Iwai. From him, she learns that she is actually his estranged granddaughter. His son (the girl's father) had a dispute over the woman he wanted to marry, therefore leading to them being separated for years. Ranzan wants his granddaughter to carry on his legacy and fortune, forcing her to stay at Cielterre Academy against her will. Disgusted by her mediocre ways, he wants her to educate herself to act as a lady worthy of her heritage. To multiply her new troubles, Ranzan demands she decide on a mate among six young gentlemen in the school so he can have a proper heir. ;Terminology *'Eagle, Falcon, Hawk' (鷲 Washi, 隼 Hayabusa, 鷹 Taka) - The three divisions of power and prestige for rich families throughout the world. They are also called "Red Eagle Group", "White Falcon Group", and "Blue Hawk Group" respectively. Eagle and Hawk are equally ranked as rivals for top class wealth, while Falcon acts as the middle ground between them. *'Lot Phi' (ロトφ) - A supposed nickname for six popular male figures attending Cielterre Academy. They are members of the previously mentioned ranks. Yui's grandfather wants her to decide on one of them to become the future heir of his family fortune. They all have half-Japanese descent. *'Half' (ハーフ) - "Half" is Japanese slang for someone who is born from a certain ethnicity with a Japanese mate. "Half" has been sometimes criticized as a prejudice term, akin to the dated Japanese word for "foreigner", since it is an umbrella term used to distinctly note anyone "outside" of Japan. This is not the case in this game, however, since Ranzan wants his granddaughter to broaden her horizons and marry a gentleman with heritage from abroad. To avoid a possible dispute or offense, this term will not be used for this article. Instead, parents will be listed to note a character's heritage. Characters *'Yui Kakyou' :Voice Actor: Akemi Kanda :Age: 16 :Group: Hawk ::The main protagonist (name is changeable). She lived a normal, middle class life with her parents before she was dragged to Cielterre Acadamy. She grew up thinking that her grandfather died long before she was born, so she is surprised when Ranzan reveals the truth to her. Yui is confused with her new forced lifestyle, yet she doesn't have the means of returning to her previous life. A kind and caring girl, she tries to do her best in her new surroundings. ::Ranzan is top of the Hawk class and is respectfully called the "Chief Hawk" (鷹の長, taka no chou). Yui is known as the "Hawk Princess" (鷹の姫, taka no hime) as a result. *'Roy Yuya Barnett' :Voice Actor: Masaya Matsukaze :Age: 16 :Family: American father, Japanese mother :Birthday: July 26th :Group: Eagle ::Roy is the heir of a prominent world famous investor. Despite his age, Roy is already helping his father's business deals while attending school. He is confident in his perceptiveness and is proud of his own decisions. Upon meeting Yui, he thinks she is out of her league and isn't worth getting excited about. Roy doesn't handle compliments very well and is unsure of how to compose himself. ::Due to his early success and ambitions, he is known by the nickname "Young Eagle" (若鷲, waka-washi). *'William Takahiro Lanchester' :Voice Actor: Hiroshi Kamiya :Age: 17 :Family: English father, Japanese mother :Birthday: February 18th :Group: Eagle ::William is an upcoming successor to an English count. He composes himself with grace and elegance, accustomed to the luxuries surrounding him. Since he is easy going and charming, William is popular with his classmates for being the "nice guy" of the school and is affectionately called "Will". People know him for being gentle, but he can be cynical if he is pressed. He is Roy's best friend at the school. *'Emilio Kota Ferrini' :Voice Actor: Kouki Uchiyama :Age: 15 :Family: Italian father, Japanese mother :Birthday: June 9th :Group: Hawk ::Emilio, better known by classmates as "Emi", is the son of two professional athletes. He likes to play pranks and loves hitting on the girls. A fun-loving character, he participates in several sports and revels his sense of freedom. His active, joking nature suggests otherwise, but Emilio is currently a model who is known for having a taciturn and chilly appearance. *'Aleksei Hayato Morozov' :Voice Actor: Hikaru Midorikawa :Age: 17 :Family: Russian father, Japanese mother :Birthday: December 24th :Group: Falcon ::Aleksei's father is leading a new, successful financial group and he is expected to one day inherit it. Aleksei, also known by the nickname "Alyosha", is a withdrawn and quiet individual who speaks only when he thinks it's necessary. While he may appear stoic and cold, Aleksei harbors a kind heart and becomes bashful when people worry about him. He feels uncomfortable with his tall height, careful to avoid bumping into others. *'Richard Keigo Quantz' :Voice Actor: Kenji Nojima :Age: 16 :Family: German father, Japanese mother :Birthday: September 10th :Group: Hawk ::Richard's father is a manager of a luxury car manufacture. As such, he is escorted by his family's drivers in the latest models from their family. Richard is a strict realist who adheres to logic and calculation. He thinks the idea of being a possible mate for Yui is beneath him. Therefore, he acts reproachable to her if she greets him without a reasonable purpose. Richard is interested in her high status, and enjoys the idea of somehow dominating Yui completely. *'Jean-marie Luca Saint-just' :Voice Actor: Takashi Kondo :Age: 17 :Family: French father, Japanese mother :Birthday: October 15th :Group: Falcon ::Jean-marie is an eccentric romanticist who moves to his own code of aesthetics. A lover of arts and his definition of beauty, he considers Yui to be a living goddess. Acting like a prince found in fairytales, he dubs Yui "my beloved" and composes himself with impeccable manners. Jean-marie is Aleksei's friend since they share the relatively same height. His father manages a successful fashion brand. *'Cynthia Mitsuki Winston' :Voice Actor: Masumi Asano :Age: 16 :Family: Canadian father, Japanese mother :Birthday: November 30th :Group: Eagle ::Low-key and civil, Cynthia is ordered by Ranzan to support Yui's re-education. She acts as the protagonist's guide for the school and high class etiquette. Described to be a living doll, Cynthia is capable of compassion and befriends Yui during their time together. Related Media An anime introduction for the game novel was made in collaboration with the animation company, Sunrise. It is only viewable on cellphones. B's Log Kyun! is currently running a comic version of the game novel. The illustrations are done by Yuuki Fujinari and the story is written by Ayuna Fujisaki. Fujisaki also writes novelizations for the game, which currently has two light novels. Poporucha illustrates for these publications. As a part of the Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010 event, a special Christmas themed scenario was written for fans. For a limited time, a Christmas scenario will be available for viewing in 2011. The following CDs have been made for LoveφSummit: *Neo Angelique & LoveφSummit B&R ~Bernard and Richard~ - Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010 event exclusive CD *Celebrity Date With The Prince! - drama CD and character image song CD *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 4'' had Masaya Matsukaze (Roy) record an exclusive character monologue and image song for its event CD, Neo Romance Ondo. Image Song *''Day by Day'' :Performed by D External Links *Official website, Official banners Category:Games